Advances in cellular phone and related network technology (e.g., microprocessor speed, memory capacity, data transfer bandwidth, software functionality, and the like) have generally contributed to increased cellular application in various settings. For example, today's cellular phones can perform many functions previously reserved for personal computers or other devices, such as web browsing, picture/video shooting, picture/video sharing, instant messaging, file sharing, and the like. As cellular phone capabilities increase, which can also increase demand for the capabilities, networks and protocols are developed to effectively support the capabilities. For example, while global system for mobile communications (GSM) was sufficient to handle functionality of cellular phones a few years ago, other technologies, such as universal mobile telecommunications system (UMTS), which is based from the third generation (3G) standard, have been developed to accommodate larger transfer rates between device and network.
More recently, fourth generation (4G) technologies have been developed, such as third generation partnership project (3GPP) long term evolution (LTE), worldwide interoperability for microwave access (WiMAX), and the like. These technologies provide even further increases in data throughput between mobile device and network, which allows for a vast array of supported device functionalities. In order to support the rapid growth and development of cellular phones and related network technologies, service providers maintain extensive infrastructures. For instance, the network infrastructure of large service providers can include tens of thousands cell site locations.
Service providers may desire to employ a cell site location to facilitate network services, such as, locating a mobile device within a wireless network. Typically, the cell site location can be determined and/or recorded by a person associated with the service provider. For instance, a network engineer may record the location of the cell site in a database during installation. If the person inaccurately records or determines the location of a cell site, then the service provider may be unable to rely on the recorded location of the cell site to facilitate the network services.
The above-described deficiencies are merely intended to provide an overview of some of the problems of conventional systems and techniques, and are not intended to be exhaustive. Other problems with conventional systems and techniques, and corresponding benefits of the various non-limiting embodiments described herein may become further apparent upon review of the following description.